Forest Eyes
by xxxBloodRedxxx
Summary: Chloe awakens from a nightmare to an agonized howl. Derek is out on his weekly change when he injures himself and howls. The two cross paths and all Chloe can remember are hypnotizing green eyes. What happens when a new student has those familiar eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe POV

_The cold wind whipped my hair across my face and sent a chill down my spine, with it; it brought the smell of death and decay. They were coming, coming for me. I had done this. I violently and uncaringly shoved poor wandering souls into their decaying bodies. They hated me. I hated me. What kind of sick sadistic person would torture those that were already dead? Necromancers. A necromancer had done this, I did it. I was a necromancer, and I was about to die at the hands of the dead._

I bolted upright in bed with a scream as sweat trickled down my nose and the hairs at the back of my neck stood on end. Just a nightmare, the same nightmare over and over again, it has plagued me ever since last week when I found out about the real world, the one that I belong to; the one were supernaturals exist. There are six supernaturals races that I know of; witches, sorcerers, half-demons, vampires, werewolves, and the worst of all necromancers. ME. Normally the nightmare would stop there and replay all the way until morning, but it was three a.m. something woke me up. But what? It was then that my question was answered with a gut wrenching, hair raising, agonized howl. I tumbled off the bed and on to the floor, quickly, or as quickly as a blind mouse like me, I untangled myself from the sheets and clumsily stumbled out into the hallway. Catching a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror I was drowsily horrified at the pallor of my fair skin, how my blonde hair hung limp with sweat, my blue eyes wide and dark with sleep, I was clad in with black hello kitty pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Oh, well, I thought, it's not like I'm going to meet the Rockefellers. I slid, stumbled, and tumbled my way down the stairs and into the kitchen of the large empty house. Where I proceeded to make my ungraceful journey to the glass door of the kitchen that led to the backyard and into the towering and unforgiving pine trees of the forest.

With shaking hands I unlocked the door and unceremoniously fell out the door and on the cold hard ground. Standing on wobbly legs I brush the dirt off my body and hesitantly start walking towards the forest, trying in vain to remember where it came from. Then the silence was broken by pained whimpering. Poor thing, maybe it's a puppy. Okay let's look at this in a movie point of view; the innocent blonde wakes up from a nightmare to a howl, she goes to investigate thinking it's a puppy. We all know what happens next, but for some odd reason I was drawn to the sky-high trees. Why?

Derek POV

Heart racing, claws digging into the soft soil of the forest floor only to kick it up in my wake as I ran, the wolf was free, I was free, we were free at last. My mind floating in utter the utter bliss of freedom, I failed to notice the rabbit hole in my path until it was too late and my right front leg twisted and I landed in a heap on my back with an agonized howl. After laying on my back in complete humiliation, I rolled over and in doing so jostled my injured leg causing a series of whimpers to escape through my clenched razor sharp teeth. Seconds later there was someone crashing through the underbrush and if I was right, like I was ever wrong, they were heading straight for me. Then, "H-hello?"

Chloe POV

"H-hello?" I called into the darkness as I bulldozed through the underbrush. Something twitched at the corner of my eye and I froze heart in my throat. Slowly I turned my head to get a better view of what was hiding in the bushes. The sight that I was faced with would have made me scream if I hadn't choked as my heart pounded in my throat. Glowing intense and terrifyingly intelligent moss green eyes blinked back at me. I distantly heard a thud but was too far away in my mind to connect it with the fact that the forest and night sky were blurring together as everything faded to black.

Derek POV

Great, she fainted. What am I going to do? I can't just leave her here. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**First I want to say a thousand thanks to **_**GaaraSandNIN**_** for the encouraging review, so I have decided to give you a new, hopefully, longer chapter! **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot this on the first one) all rights reserved to their rightful owners, I own nothing!**

Derek POV

After sitting there pondering on what to do about this situation for five minutes I had nothing. Five minutes of NOTHING! I paused half way through growling at myself because the wind changed and with it, it brought the most heavenly smell that has ever existed. It was sweet strawberries and vanilla. Eyes closed in complete bliss I let my nose guide my hobbling legs to the source of this sweet smell, only to find myself burying my snout in the soft pale skin of a now very awake blonde girl. Oh this is just perfect.

Chloe POV

Something wet and cold was touching my neck, it was twitching most of all it tickled. Giggling I open my eyes only to have them bug out and the giggles die in my throat. That wet thing was the snout of a tremendously large black wolf; it scrutinized me with the most beautiful dark jade eyes. The minute I woke up it pulled its head up and scooted back two feet. But mind you there was only two feet in between me and this magnificent beast. Magnificent? Since when did I talk let alone think like that? Despite these thought running through my head I had locked eyes with him, I'm taking a leap of faith and saying it's a him but I'm not about to check, and have the inability to look away. Slowly as if magnetically drawn together we leaned forward until our noses touched. The sudden contacted caused him to scramble back in surprise successfully snapping me out of my trance. That and the whimpering that he emitted at his speedy retreat, it was then I realized that he seemed to be favoring his front right leg as if it were injured. As if? Of course it was injured with his whimpering and coddling of his foot.

"Hey, sweetie, are you hurt? Can I see?" now I realize I'm talking to an animal a wild one at that but something in his eyes told me that he was smart, smart enough to understand me. His green eyes sparked with confusion, surprise, and maybe a little hope. So I was right he could understand me. Taking this as a good sign I cautiously scooted a little closer, and slowly reached out my hand to him. Okay, okay I know what you're all thinking. Is she crazy? Does she have a death wish? Well, no I don't. But maybe I wasn't thinking, let me rephrase that I wasn't thinking about me. I was however thinking about this poor guy, call it motherly instinct or whatever else you want, but I felt this intense need to help him. After what felt like forever but was most likely on a few seconds, he hesitantly stepped forward with his left leg and paused then heartily rubbed his nose into the palm of my hand, and I swear I saw him sigh as he sniffed my hand. Gently I stood up, as not to scare him, but he just recovered the distance I put between his nose and my hand, all the while his eyes glittered with glee. This could work, if he continued to follow my hand I could lead him to the house and try my best to treat his leg with the little first aid that I know.

Derek POV

Sweetie? Really? What did I look like a bunny rabbit? Oh okay so I actually thought it was extremely cute that she was trying to help me. And darn it! She was at looking me with those big blue doe eyes. Looking at her now I came to the sudden realization that she not only smelled beautiful, she was beautiful in every aspect of the word. She was a petite strawberry blonde, with ocean blue eyes, snow white porcelain skin, high cheek bones, and pink plump lips; she wore a white tank top that now had a light dusting of dirt, and black pajama bottoms with hello kitty faces all over, they were a bit long and the ends of the pant legs brushed the forest floor. All of the sudden her china doll hand was mere inches from my nose and without thinking I began to move closer to her hand that released a fresh wave of that mouthwatering scent. Noticing what I was doing I paused. Please don't be scared, please don't be scared. I chanted in my head. Peeking up at her I saw no fear in her eyes and with that vigorously began snuff in as much of her scent as I could. But then the hand moved away. _No_, both the wolf and I whimpered silently as I followed her hand through the woods only aware enough not to use my twisted paw. It wasn't until my front paws bumped into something, and looked around to see steps leading up to a door that opened into a mansion of a house. Shoot I have to get home Dad and Simon will freak, our first day of our new school is tomorrow and I need to sleep! With pain snaking up my leg and pooling in my heart I dash back home and farther away from that porcelain angel.

Chloe POV

So close, he was almost there and now he's long gone. Funny he was a wild animal, a wolf, I barely knew but at the sight of him bolting away from me I felt like crying. One telltale tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly swiped it away. Heaving a deep sigh I climbed the stairs into the kitchen leisurely locked the door and trudged up to my room. I knew I wasn't going to catch any more sleep, yet I was so mentally and emotionally tired that my body proved me wrong and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Morning (Chloe POV)

_Why does it feel like night today? Something here is not right today. Why am I so uptight today?..._

The radio alarm on my bed stand played Papercut by Linkin Park to wake me up and for some reason I feel like it's just foreshadowing the mood of my day. Paranoia. Rolling over to hit the snooze button as I clambered out of bed I saw the time 7:05! I have twenty minutes to shower, get dressed, eat, brush my teeth, and get to the bus stop on time! I flew around the house took the shortest shower in the history of mankind, ate the smallest breakfast of my life, and ran for the door. I skidded to a stop in front of the decorative mirror in the foyer; I was wearing denim skinny jeans, brown boots, a white t-shirt under a caramel colored button up sweater, my talisman that my deceased mother gave me for protect from ghosts, and my waist length strawberry blonde hair was in a surprisingly neat French braid. I had my generic backpack lung over my right shoulder, and I bolted out the door quickly grabbing my house keys on the way out and locking the door behind me. Then I ran for my life to the bus stop just in time to catch the school bus. Panting in exhaustion and relief I sank down into the nearest empty seat and placed my bag on the aisle seat peering out the window and letting the ride go by in a daze of sleepiness. School today was going to be just _lovely_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Filing sluggishly off the bus restraining from dragging my backpack behind me, kids are rushing past me and snap out of my drunken stupor joining them in the rush to get to my locker and then first period. So blinded was I by my haste that I slammed into something rock solid that if it weren't for the cozy warmth seeping from it that I would have thought it a wall not a person, a person whom had caught and steadied me with large callused hands after I barreled into them.

"S-s-sorry!" I stuttered but all I got in response was an undefined grunt. Indignantly I looked up as though I was going to give this guy a piece of my mind, which we all know I was either too nice or too shy to do, when my eyes meet familiar forest green eyes. Forest eyes. Impossible. But somewhere in the back of my mind I guess I always knew from the unnervingly smart and unnaturally green eyes to the almost resigned manor I had dealt with a werewolf last night. All of the sudden large fingers were snapping in front of my face, I had been staring. With another stuttered apology I dashed to my locker, exchanged my books, and on to first period, where my day proceeded to get worse.

"Pencils _listo_ _clase_, it's time for your _prueba_," announced Señor Ramirez. I forgot all about the quiz, I'm already terrible at Spanish to begin with and not studying to that and I fail. Not to mention the new distraction of a certain green eyed werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Wow! So many reviews! Thank you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners, I own nothing! **

Chloe POV

"_Adios __clase_," Señor Ramírez calls as the bell rings and saves me form this torture. Argh I so failed that, it's not entirely my fault I mean sure I'm terrible at Spanish but that werewolf held my mind's attention. Sulking was something I rarely did but it's just that I'm tired and frustrated all because of _him_. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't realize my best friend until she tapped my shoulder; I shrieked and jumped a foot in the air. Tori just shook her head at my usual jumpiness. Yes 'Queen' Victoria Enright was best friends with me, Chloe Saunders, of course if you called her Victoria instead of Tori you would have blue sparks and electric bolts flying at your head. Tori was not only queen of the school but she was a witch a very powerful one at that. She began talking a mile a minute and I zoned out back to those hypnotizing emerald eyes.

"Chloe! Chloe, are you listening to me?"

"No sorry Tori. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and I forgot about the Spanish quiz I had this morning."

"Ouch, rough morning, uh?"

"Yeah," was the half-hearted response I gave her, but Tori understood she may seem b- witchy on the outside but she knew things about me and understood them like no one else could, this was one of those things. She was such a great friend to me even boosts my confidence, which is why I feel terrible about ignoring her.

"Hey Tori, what were you saying before when I was zoned out?"

"Oh yeah, you're sleeping over at the new house tonight."

"What?"

"Remember Kit won the court case over child custody, a.k.a me. Now I'm forced to live with him my twit of a half-brother and my foster brother, a house full of testosterone! Tonight is Friday night and my first night living there with them at their new house, I'm not doing that alone, so you're sleeping over," she gave me the '_I can't believe you don't know_ _this_' look as she finished. Well I couldn't say no to that argument, if I was in her place she would have volunteered to do what she's asking me to do. It may not seem like asking but it's about as close as Tori gets. So I asked her how we were getting to Mr. Bae's house and she launched into planning, a sleep over with Tori was always well planned. We continued on like this to music, another one of my least favorite classes Mr. Jackson always put random students on the spot and made them sing while he played the piano.

Pushing the double doors to the music room open; it was obvious that we were the last students here because the only two seats left were up front and center, the seats that Mr. Jackson always picked to put the spotlight on. My day just kept on going downhill. Tori and I took the last two seats and waited to see which one of us was going to face their doom.

"Alright who's going to perform for us today?" Mr. Jackson inquires glee fully as he steps up to the piano. He takes a look at the rows of students and his eyes land on Tori and I. After about a minute of staring at each of us in turn, which was agonizing by the way, Mr. Jackson smirked mischievously.

"How about a song about angels for our class' little angel? Chloe Saunders come on up." Swallowing nervously I slowly stood up and did as I was told. He handed me the lyrics sheet for the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan, releasing a nervous sigh I accepted the sheets and carefully looked over the lyrics. I know this song quite well but for fear of forgetting the words out of nervousness I plan to only look at the song sheets. Then the piano began to play that's my cue.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always some reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memories seep from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_in the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

_so tired of the straight line_

_and everywhere you turn_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back_

_and the storm keeps on twisting_

_you keep on building the lies_

_that you make up for all that you lack_

_it don't make no difference_

_escaping one last time_

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_in the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

As I finished up the silence erupted into a roar of applause that caused my cheeks to flame. Mr. Jackson turned to look behind me at the doors and said, "You must be my new student, you're late."

Standing right there in the doorway staring at me there he was, HIM, the owner of the green eyes that haunt me, that werewolf. Just then Tori remarked, "Late on our first day, are we now Derek? That doesn't seem much like you."

Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey so I realized I should really write another chapter…. Sorry for the wait kinda had writers block but you probably don't want excuses.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners, I own nothing.**

Derek's POV

Am I dreaming or is she real? Did that really happen? How can anyone sing like that? And of course Tori had to go and ruin my mood. Quickly I looked away from the blushing angel of a girl, sliding the usual mask of a scowl back on, and gave the music teacher a grunt and slight nod for an answer. The man stood up from the piano bench and introduced himself as Mr. Jackson; the only response he got from me was a trademark grunt of acknowledgement. After awkward silence and even more awkward shuffling I was assigned a (newly placed) seat at the end of the first row right next to, you guessed it, Tori. Ugh, could this day get any worse?

Third Person POV

Unbeknownst to him Derek's day was going to get even more interesting as the day progressed. But interesting is not defined as good or bad, at least not yet.

**Soooo…. Um sorry? This is really short but I'm just losing where I want this story to go. Can any of you maybe give me suggestions? I also want to thank my Best friend xXLaurenTaiXx for finally writing the Shadow Falls series story and for making entertaining comments on my reviews. Just remember Laur your very special. **


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am truly sorry for not writing anything I have Finals and really don't want to write this story anymore. So I guess what I'm saying is that this story is up for adoption so whoever gives me a good enough reason for me to give them this story and then this story will be all ours. **

**-xxxBloodRedxxx**


	6. Taken

Go to u/2431562/CeCsep to read this story. I'll try to write more and **_Keep_**writing. Sorry. My sister wants to kill me right now, so she beat you guys to it.


End file.
